jeulinsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Question
If DC Comics ever offered me to write a single comic, it would be "The Question". Series Pitch *The Question **Written By Justjeulin **Art By Jason Fabok **Vic Sage, aka The Question, is a nut job. Coming up with apparently insane conspiracy theories, the Question uses his briliant detective skills to help people in need. When he's not in the mask, Sage poses as a taxi driver to gain info from the underworld. He wears a mask that can only be removed with a special gas, and drives a car with no license plate. The Question is crackpot detective, but he's also one of the most brilliant. The series will begin in Hub City, but at some point the setting will change to Gotham, introducing Renne Montaya to the series. **Cast: The Question (Vic Sage), Myra Fermin, Cobb, Aristole Rodor, Izzy O'Toole **Villains: Intergang, Mikado, the Riddler, Sundance, Butch, Baby Gun, Lady Shiva, Slab, Muse Issues *Issues 1-4: Intergang Storyline **1: While driving a drunk gangster in his taxi, The Question learns of the Book of Crime. The next day, Myra Fermin, who's running for mayor of Hub City, and her team are captured. The Question investigates and realizes the Book of Crime and the kidnapping of Myra Fermin are connected through Intergang. **2: The Question contacts Izzy O'Toole about his theory concering Intergang. The two pair up to find Fermin. They ambush Intergang's penthouse, and arrest the Underboss. At the Hub City Police Station, the Underboss is interrogated by Question, and unknowingly reveals that Fermin will be sacrificed by Intergang, as well as the location of the kidnapped. **3: Question and O'Toole head to the Intergang Warehouse. They fight Wishper A'Daire and Kyle Abbot, though O'Toole is injued during the fight, and Question is forced to surrender. **4: The Question and O'Toole are taken to Bruno Mannheim, where he reveals that the Crime Bible states that Fermin must be sacrificed to keep Hub City in darkness. Question saves Fermin and the rest of the kidnapped, then fights Mannheim and arrests him. O'Toole has the police force flush Intergang members out of Hub City, and Fermin's campagin continues. *Issues 5-6: Mikado Storyline **5: On what seems like a regular night, Vic Sage drives a man home. Except this man is a serial killer named Mikado, and Vic Sage is driving him to his next target: Samuel Harvey, one of the candidates for mayor. Mere hours later, O'Toole contacts the Question. While the police believes one of the candidates hired someone to kill Harvey, O'Toole isn't so sure. Question investigates the crime scene and realizes he killed Harvey by driving the serial killer. **6: Another candidate, Emily Smith, is killed at dawn. Question deems that Myra Fermin will be killed next. The police, including O'Toole, believes the other candidate, Jackson Lake, will be killed next as he is the popular vote. That night, Question protects Fermin, watching her from afar. The serial killer arrives to kill Fermin, but Question arrives to stop him. The killer reveals himself as Mikado, who wishes to rid Hub City of those who cause pain, starting with the politicians. Question arrests Mikado after a fight. *Future Storylines **Issues 7-?: Riddler Storyline **Sundance and Butch Storyline **Lady Shiva Storyline **Election Day Storyline